


Letting Go

by calie15



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe let's go, in more ways then one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

Chloe stepped into the tower, eyes straying to the screens, but immediately noticing that something was off. The physical appearance was different. All the monitors were there, all the actual Watchtower equipment was where it should be; it was her belongings that were different, in fact they were gone.

“There you are.”

Chloe looked up, mouth open as if she was going to speak, but not quite knowing what to say. “Ollie, where...” But she just trailed off, to confused to speak, and realizing suddenly that he had to have already known her stuff was gone and most likely had something to do with it.

“Don’t panic, I can see it on your face,” he said quickly as he descended the stairs, and resisted the urge to grin at the lost look on her face. Reaching the bottom floor, he quickly closed the distance between them and stopped only inches from her. “Do me a favor.”

Chloe swallowed and nodded, still too shocked to even question him.

“Good, just come with me, don’t ask me anything yet. I promise you I’ll explain everything. Okay?” Wide eyes stared up at him, then slowly she nodded. “Okay,” he said with a smile and dropped his head to press a kiss to her lips. As he pulled away, he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her back out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chloe decided not to question him; instead she just watched the streets as they passed them in silence. Oliver didn’t speak, and she was sure he left her to her thoughts because he knew she was trying to figure out there destination. It didn’t take her very long to recognize the familiar route. When she turned to face him, he glanced at her, smiling gently then turned back to the road again. With a sigh Chloe settled back, determined just to wait it out. Finally, as they pulled into the garage she couldn’t take the secrecy any longer. “I thought they destroyed the loft?”

“Oh, they had fun with it, but you knew I was trying to get my life back together since the VRA withdrew.” At Oliver spoke, he glanced at her, trying to gauge her reaction and he was disappointed when she turneded to him, confusion evident.

“I didn’t know you had been working on the loft.” It was a struggle, but Chloe thought she kept her voice neutral, void of the panic and hurt that she felt at the prospect of him returning home, not remaining with her.

“Well, I hire interior designers for those kinds of things. I wasn’t needed much.” Pulling into his spot, he grabbed the handle and pushed it open. As he made his way around the car to let her out, he stopped at the rear of it, finding her already exiting the vehicle, glancing around the parking garage.

“You’ve been here before.” He pointed out, but she only nodded. Once she came to stand next to him, he dropped his hand to her back and ushered her to the entrance of Queen Tower. “Come on.”

“I’m sure it’s nice.” Chloe said, and hoped her voice was convincing enough. So he wanted to show her his newly furnished loft, there was nothing wrong with him wanting to share with her the fact that he was getting his life back. But...what about her?

“Well I’d like to see what you think first,” Oliver said carefully, still trying to determine if she was pretending she had no idea what was going on, or if somehow she really was clueless. Once they reached the elevator, Oliver pushed the gate to the side and let her step in. Once the gate was closed and the elevator was making its ascent he turned to her, settling his hands on her hips and pulled her body to his, finally noting the rather morose look on her face. Bringing a hand up, he slid his fingers over her cheek and cradled it. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” she said quickly. “I just, I’m a bit surprised is all.”

He offered her a small smile. “That’s the point.”

“Yea,” she nodded, “I guess,” Chloe winced, trying to find the words that wouldn’t sound pathetic, “it would have been nice to know you were leaving before you actually did.”

There it was, the thing he was missing. Oliver had a feeling Chloe would go down the darker path the longer she had to think about what was going on. “Do you think I would just pick up and leave now?” She didn’t answer, but the question was in her eyes. Before he had a moment to consider what to say, the elevator jerked as it reached the top, signaling their arrival. Reluctantly Oliver released her and grasped the gate, sliding it to the side.

Chloe was the first to step off, taking in the changes to the loft. Everything was different. She wasn’t sure what the VRA had actually done, but regardless, what was there before was gone. It looked...nice, a bit more comfortable. Gone were the dark tones, metallics and hard edges. It almost had a bit of a feminine touch, and a part of her hoped maybe he’d done it on purpose because he wanted her to be there often.

Slowly, she continued to make her way into his newly designed loft, wanting to take an interest in it, but still feeling slightly hurt. If she didn’t look at him, he wouldn’t see it. As luck would have it, he stopped her mid step, pulling her around slowly to face him.

“I was hoping for something more obvious, but considering all of your things went up in flames, your belongings only consist of some clothing a whole bunch of girly bath items.” The confusion on her face was evident and Oliver knew he had tiptoed around and tortured her long enough. “I packed up what you had laying around and brought it here. I’m not very well moving back home to leave you to stay in the tower, and honestly, I don’t want to stay without you.”

“Here?” She asked in confusion, looking away from him and taking in the loft again, this time with new eyes. The feminine touches were a bit stronger now, the eclectic pieces of furniture and decorations that seemed something more that she would like morethen he would stood out as they hadn’t before. “Until...” Chloe hated the question in her voice.

“This isn’t on a trial basis,” he said slowly. Lifting a hand, he threaded it into her hair, cradling the back of her head. “I’m in love with you Chloe,” he said and dropped his forehead to her own, “and I almost lost you. Do you really think I would want to be away from you for some idiotic reason like us living in two separate places?” The shock was still evident in her wide green eyes, but still she hadn’t answered him, and for the first time he really began to doubt his decision to make the choice for her, hoping that if he took it upon himself it would leave her less time to ponder it to death. “Chloe?”

“You want me to live with you?” She spoke slowly, carefully, fearful that for some stupid reason she could have misunderstood what he meant.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he figured that was a subject to be brought up at a later date. “I know it was a bit presumptuous to just move your stuff in here, I just-.”

“Okay,” she said in a breathy whisper, barely able to speak because of the wide range of emotions that had suddenly taken hold over her. He raised his eyebrows, almost as if he wasn’t quite sure he heard her right. Smiling finally, Chloe just nodded.

“And to think,” he whispered as he stepped forward, dropping his head lower, “I thought this was going to be hard.”

As she kissed him back, Chloe still couldn’t help but feel a bit of anxiety at the huge step they had just taken.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chloe heard the irritable sigh first. Turning to the noise she looked to where the light escaped the large walk in closet. There was a groan followed by another sigh and Chloe smiled indulgently in his direction, even if she couldn’t see him.

When he finally exited, dressed in a pair of slacks and shoes, shirt unbuttoned revealing his chest, she sighed. “What was that about?”

“The closet,” he said as he looked down, slipping the top button through its hole and then descending, continuing with the rest.

Chloe muffled a laugh, pushing herself up onto her elbows and watching him. “The closet?”

Frowning, knowing his response was going to sound ridiculous, Oliver completed the last button and looked up. “It’s new, I couldn’t find my tie.”

She smiled at his innocent frustration. “Everything turn out okay?”

To answer, he lifted an end of the dark tie from where it hung around his neck and then turned to face the mirror.

Chloe fell back onto the bed and watched him across the room as he went about the quiet business of tucking in his shirt and proficiently tying his tie. Within moments, he was done and making his way back into the closet. After turning off the light, he exited moments later, slipping on his jacket. This time his eyes were on her, watching her in silence. “What?”

With a small smile, he shook his head and turned back to the dresser to slip on his watch. It was a little surreal, getting dressed for a normal day at Luthorcorp while Chloe just lounged in bed. He had no doubt that within an hour she would be up and moving, heading to her laptop and then to Watchtower. Grabbing his wallet, he slipped a card out before sliding it into his pants pocket and making his way back to the bed, stopping at the edge and leaning over her, both hands pressed into the mattress on either side of her. “I’ll be home about four.”

Chloe nodded in response and raised herself up on her arms, his lips meeting her halfway for a gentle kiss.

Oliver sighed against her lips. “I don’t want to go.”

With amusement Chloe smiled, sliding a hand carefully into his hair, not wanting to muss it up anymore then it was supposed to be. “And I want to ask you to stay.”

“But you won’t,” he responded, knowing she knew why he needed to go in.

“Getting your life back isn’t exactly something you can put off.”

“No,” Oliver agreed, frowning slightly. Pushing the rest of the day from his head, he focused on her. “Do something for me.”

There was a slight question in his statement, so she nodded, even though she had no idea where he was going with it.

“Take this,” Oliver held up the card in his hand and then brought his hand back down to the bed, sliding it under her hand, “and take care of anything I missed. I’m still a guy, and an interior designer can only do so much.”

Glancing down at the piece of plastic in her hand, she frowned and looked up at him again. “Ollie...”

“I know what you are thinking, and what you want to say, but just do it. We’re living together now, and unfortunately we are both kind of starting from scratch, you more so then me,” Oliver stated, referring to the loss of the Talon. “As much as I would rather go with you, I can’t. So instead of living in a house someone else had a hand in decorating, I’d rather know you had some part in it.” The frown on her face only deepened. Dropping his head lower he kissed her lips. “Humor me Chloe. And half that closet is yours, fill it up.” Before she could respond, he kissed here again and stood up.

Gaping at his quick retreat Chloe sat up and called after him. “I am NOT going to buy a full wardrobe with your money!”

Not even stopping, knowing if he did she would try to talk him out of it. “You don’t have any clothes!”

Growling, Chloe sprung out of bed and chased after him. “Oliver Queen!”

Oliver stopped mid way across the large expanse of floor to the elevator. With a sigh, he dropped his head back, and closed his eyes, praying for patience. Once the soft padding of her feet could be heard, he turned around to find her slipping her last arms through her robe and puling it around her. If she was going to argue with him, the least she could have done was do it naked. “Yes?”

“You know what.” Lifting the card up, she looked expectantly at him. “Moving in with you doesn’t mean this.”

“Do you know how many women would love it if I handed them my credit card and told them to spend my money?” She frowned, crossing her arms. “Chloe...” Oliver sighed and dropped his briefcase, closing the distance between them, and grabbing her arms gently. “I would be more offended if you refused to do it. At least give me some piece of mind. Nothing here is yours, I want you to be comfortable, and the only way to do that is if I know you have things you want. And as for the clothes, do you really expect me just to sit back while you have just enough clothes to fill up two suitcases?” Her frown deepened, and he knew in that moment when she didn’t respond he had won the battle. “Besides,” Oliver said softly and dropped his forehead against her own, “who was paying the bills in the first place?.”

“I worked for that.” Chloe pointed out.

“Then consider this a bonus for saving my life.” Grasping her face in his hands, he dropped a kiss to her lips. “Swear to me when I get back you’ll have made some attempt to spend money.” The frown slowly disappeared and she just sighed, turning her eyes away from his face and looking at something behind him. With a smirk, he tapped her bottom lip with his thumb. “Go buy some expensive shoes.” Green eyes met his again and her tongue flicked out, wetting her lips before she bit the bottom one. “Uh huh,” he responded knowingly, smiling.

When he leaned down to kiss her again Chloe met him half way and watched him turn from her to leave. It wasn’t until he was gone did she move, slowly. It started with just her eyes shifting across the loft. As ridiculous as it sounded, she felt like something was staring at her. It was all strange, and new, uncomfortable. Warily, Chloe turned her head, slowly taking steps throughout it. Oliver had showed her around the previous day, showing her the changes and improvements. She had still been in shock then at what he had done, and what she had decided. Now, that it had finally sunk in, and it was just her and the loft, everything seemed to suddenly overwhelm her.

A part of her itched just to get on her laptop, something that would be familiar, but she steeled herself from it. Instead, making her way slowly around, surveying again the changes, trying to remind herself that it wasn’t just Oliver’s, it was hers now.

The sound of ringing finally ended the face off. Moving quickly, Chloe made her way back to the bedroom, grabbing her cell from the bed stand and pulling it from its plug. Lois. “Hey.”

“Soooo?”

“Soooo?”

“How is the new place?”

“How did you know about that?”

“Hate to break it to you, but we all knew about your move of residence before you did. I’m sure the post office already knew.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I’m going to the post office today.”

“Whatever, so?”

“It’s...nice.”

“Nice? A billionaire remodeled his loft, with you in mind, and you say it’s nice. Wow, Oliver better get ready to lay out the big bucks, you are a hard one to impress.”

“It isn’t like that!” Chloe exclaimed, falling back onto the bed with a sigh and closing her eyes. “It’s a lot to take in! I went from living about the Talon, living on the run, having my home blown up, losing all my things, to living in a loft worth over a million and a billionaire thrusting his credit card at me telling me to spend money.”

“Oh! Can I come?”

Chloe groaned, lifting the card to look at it. Gaping, she stared at it. “That dirty bastard.”

“What?”

“He put my name on his credit card!”

“You’re life is so hard.”

Chloe frowned at Lois’ obvious sarcasm, practically hearing her roll her eyes. “It’s just...weird.”

“He loves you.”

Chloe sighed, dropping her hand back to the bed. “I know.”

“Chloe, you lost everything in the Talon, as did I. If Oliver has it within his power to replace everything, and didn’t, I would seriously doubt his feelings for you. You gave yourself up for him. Wouldn’t you admit that you would do anything for Oliver?”

“Without question,” Chloe softly, knowing where Lois was going.

“So Oliver furnishing you a wardrobe isn’t the same thing you think. You just see him throwing money around. But this is Oliver doing anything for you, regardless of how small or big.”

“Yea, I get that. I guess...I feel a bit lost in all of this. I don’t like feeling dependent.”

“I doubt Oliver looks at this as you being dependent on him.”

“But I am. I mean Lois, Oliver funds Watchtower; when I did have a place, Oliver’s money paid my bills. Now I’m living with him. So what money that does enter my account through work at Watchtower is still his money, no matter how you look at it. Now all of a sudden EVERYTHING in my life is Oliver’s. I just feel like I’m getting this free ride.” Lois groaned on the other end.

“Chloe, you moved in with the man, you wouldn’t have done so without long term intentions in mind.”

“Yea, so?”

“My point is, the way I see it, we’re adults, Oliver is in his thirties, at this point in the game, this isn’t the two of you playing house, you are in this for the long haul.”

“Lois get to the point.”

“Fine, you’re thinking of it as all Oliver’s, but he isn’t. To Oliver you’re it, period. The love of his life, the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. I’m sure in his mind he could slap the name Queen on the end of your name, let everything that is his be yours also, and have no problem with it at all.”

Chloe swallowed, as thoughts she continued to keep at bay snuck up at Lois’ words. “I don’t want to think about things like that.”

“The future?”

“The future, name changes. I’d just rather live in the moment I have now. The outlook for the future in our line of work isn’t always good.”

“Chloe,” Lois sighed, “everything isn’t going to end badly. You’re right, live in the moments you have now, but don’t try to avoid thinking about the future, marriage, things like that.”

“Marriages fail,” Chloe said softly, her mind drifting again to her past.

“Marriages fail for lots of reasons, but the relationship doesn’t fail because of marriage. You’re a smart girl, you know better then that. Against all odds, you and Oliver found one another. The two of you have been put through it all together, in such a short amount of time, and you still want nothing more than to be with each other. Doesn’t that count for something? Don’t avoid the future just because you’re scared of losing him.”

Chloe swallowed, tears prickling her eyes. It had been a constant internal fight for Chloe since she realized her feelings for Oliver, to accept the changes that Oliver brought to her life, not try to avoid him. The last thing she wanted to do was push him away because of her own fear and reservations, especially when he didn’t seem to have them. “I know.”

“So take the card, buy a couple of lamps, a few outfits, and maybe something sexy to wear, I’m sure he’ll be more then grateful for you spending his money after that.”

Chloe snorted, bringing her hand up to wipe her eyes. “The way to a man’s pocket, with lingerie.”

“Exactly, although I’m sure you don’t need lingerie to get anything from Oliver. All you have to do is ask for it.”

It was sobering to realize that it was the truth. Chloe couldn’t think of one thing Oliver would deny her if she asked. The man jumped off a building for her. You don’t get much more trusting than that. “Thanks Lois.”

“Anytime, I’ll accept any type of expensive gift as payment. And don’t skimp on it, I know you are carrying mega credit now.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly at Lois. A couple of moments of silence past as something came to her. “Did Oliver put you up to this?”

“I’m a reporter; I reveal nothing unless it suits my needs.”

That was as much confirmation as Chloe would get, yet she didn’t mind. It helped to ease some of her reservations to know he realized her concerns and had made a point to call Lois to talk to her. He knew her well enough to know that she would need someone else's words to ease her conscious. Of course getting Lois to call was too easy on his part, she was all for them being together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver glanced down as his phone began to ring, the smiling face of Chloe looking up at him. Dropping the papers in his hand, he grabbed his phone. “Miss me?”

“Needing an ego boost already?”

Oliver grinned. “Not used to being away from you fawning over me for so long. Maybe.”

“Fawning?! I don’t fawn!”

“Whatever you say dear.” He heard a dramatic sigh over the phone and couldn’t stop his smile from widening.

“Before you started calling me clingy, I was going to see if you wanted to meet for lunch, I’m down the street.”

It was such a normal thing for a couple, having lunch, but so strange for them that he couldn’t help but feel warmth at her question. “I’ve got a conference call in ten, but it shouldn’t take very long. Why don’t you come up? You can see what I did to the office.” There was an audible groan on the other end.

“Do you realize the trouble I have to go through to park and go to the top floor?”

“Yes, but you love me, so I figured it would be no issue.”

“Don’t push it.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Chloe neared Oliver’s office, the security was a little more stringent then the last time she visited it. The people were different, and everyone stopped to question her at numerous locations. As it happened, Oliver must have some time ago alerted them to the fact that she would have access, unquestioned. As Chloe passed his assistant, she offered a good afternoon and waved her through, stating that Oliver was already on his conference call, but that he was awaiting her.

As the doors opened, she spotted him, leaning back in his chair, rocking it slightly, facing the window that looked out over Metropolis. The click of her heels was the first thing that gave her away. He spun around, straightening and looking up at her, waving her over as he continue to talk.

Chloe glanced around her surroundings, noting the changes, but quickly looking back to him. She’d had enough changes over the past two days to last her a life time, she really wasn’t interested in surveying the ones in his office.

When she neared the chair across his desk and dropped her purse next to it, he beckoned her over with his hand. Rolling her eyes, she made her way around, stopping in front of him when he leaned back and cocked an eyebrow, trailing his eyes down her body.

Chloe shook her head at his show of ogling her, and reached out to slap his shoulder. So she had spent a bit of money, nothing too much. But when she bought the dress, she couldn’t resist wearing it, and then when she saw the Luthorcorp logo peaking out over a few shorter high rise buildings Chloe actually found she wanted him to see it.

The dress was simple enough she had thought, but still very nice. The green was by total chance, she really hadn’t been trying to wear his favorite color, it wasn’t her fault green looked good on her too. The floral print was pretty and feminine, without appearing girlish, and the belted waist and collar complimented it nicely.

Oliver reached out and arm, grasping her waist without much effort, and spoke into the phone as he pulled her to him. She resisted slightly, leaning back at first, then came falling into his lap with a tug, grasping his shoulders and staring at him with wide shocked eyes.

With another roll of her eyes, Chloe situated herself more comfortably on his thigh, her legs hanging between his, shoes not even touching the ground, and leaned forward to drop a kiss on his cheek. Before she even realized it, he had turned his face, plastering a kiss to her lips before pulling away and talking into the phone again. Without caring, Chloe sighed contently and brushed her fingers through the short hairs at the back of his head. One of his arms remained around her, hand settled on her waist; the other hand remained holding the phone to his ear.

A few minutes later, he ended the call, dropping the phone into its cradle and turning his full attention to Chloe. “Should have used the headset, then I would have had both hands available.”

“I think it was better that you didn’t,” Chloe said with a knowing smile. Of course, now there was nothing to stop him as he leaned forward, pulling her almost flush against his body and meeting her lips. Chloe expected a brief welcome kiss, she hadn’t been prepared for the smoldering one he laid on her. His tongue eased her lips apart, tangling with hers as his hand slid into her hair. Chloe moaned as his hand tightened on her waist, the need between them growing. Assuming any moment he would pull away end it, she was happy to continue on, yet he surprised her, yanking her waist to him tightly and grasping one of her thighs.

Chloe gasped, her lips parting from his for a moment as he pulled her leg up so her knee was buried into his chair next to his hip, and then grabbed her other knee, doing the same. “Ollie...” She attempted to warn, but his name was a breathy plea instead as he grasped her hips and pulled her flush against him, his hardness pressing against her core.

“You can’t expect to come here, wearing that dress, those ridiculously high shoes and not expect me to push your ideas of decency to its limits”, he said huskily, glancing over her again. The dress was totally proper. In fact, he had seen women around Luthorcorp where clothes much more revealing then Chloe’s dress. Except they weren’t Chloe. And in the emerald green dress, with the little flowers, and those damn heels, Oliver wasn’t going to let her get off with just a kiss.

“Oliver,” she tried to reprimand him as he descended on her neck. “There are other people here.”

Oliver growled in response, spinning in his chair to face his laptop.

Chloe turned her head behind her, holding onto his neck tightly when he grasped her waist tightly and leaned forward to reach the keyboard, tipping her back slightly. Although her view wasn’t great, it only took Chloe seconds to realize that he had also upgraded the security in his office, and was currently locking every available entrance. “Oliver, what-?”

Lounging back into his chair, Oliver slid his hands up her thighs, taking the dress with him, and bringing them behind her to grasp her bare ass.

“Oliver...” She warned, eyes widening. “No.”

“Chloe...” He responded as he leaned forward, taking her lips in his again and yanking her closer, forcing the juncture of her legs onto his erection. Hearing a whimper, Oliver smiled against her lips.

It didn’t take long before she felt his hand trail across her backside and hip, still under her dress, and slide over her panties, putting a gentle amount of pressure on her clit and caressing her slit. Unable to resist him anymore, she grinded down, whimpering into his mouth a plea and to be rewarded with his fingers finding its way around the lace and inside of her.

Oliver felt himself jerk when she gasped into his mouth, her body pressing down upon his hand, riding it. This was a bad idea. When he pulled her into his lap, his intention had not been to have his way with her in his office, especially after things had gotten back to normal. “Jesus,” he groaned into her mouth and used his free hand to work his belt.

Chloe felt his hand at her stomach, not noticing it at first until she heard the zip of his pants. Her mind went on alert, telling her to stop, but as she felt him reach between them, knowing he was releasing himself, her body reacted. Riding his hand, she whimpered in anticipation.

Sliding his finger out of her, Oliver yanked her wet panties to the side and angled himself to slip into her. Guiding her onto him was unnecessary. With a slight cant of her hips he was in, encased by her tight wetness. “Fuck,” he growled, grabbing her hips and slamming her onto him. She was moving, fast, burying her face into his neck as she did so. Grabbing her hair, he pulled her head back, pressing his forehead against her own as she rode him. “Do you know how hot you are?”

She shuddered at his words, shaking her head and clutching his shoulders, moving on him faster and harder.

“In those fuck me heels, that cute little dress with its prim and proper neckline, and then you’re here and straddling me at my desk and riding me to your heart’s content.”

Chloe whimpered at his words, wondering how with one sentence he could have her clenching, forcing herself upon him harder.

The site of her sitting astride him was going to haunt his fantasies for a very long time. Glancing down, he noticed her covered breasts for the first time. Raising a hand from her waist, he found the zipper and yanked it down. Grabbing the dress from the shoulders, he pulled it down roughly, taking the straps of her bra with it. Leaving it hanging from her arms, he grabbed the front of her dress and the cups of her bra, pulling them down, exposing her breasts. Immediately his mouth went to one perky nipple while one arm wrapped around her waist again and a hand slid between them, finding her clit.

Chloe released a strangled cry, biting her lips roughly as she tried to control herself. Wincing with need and trying to control herself she lowered her head to his and kissed him, hoping to muffle her whimper against this lips.

As much as he wanted to see her come, he knew it wouldn’t happen. As she got closer, the noises became louder, and no amount of kissing would muffle her. It made him glad he didn’t grab her and throw her on his desk like he originally intended. At least with her on his lap she had some control, but if he took that control and fucked her, the whole world would know. And as much as he wanted to see Chloe Sullivan on her back on his desk in her smart little dress hiked up to her hips with him between her legs, the last thing he wanted was anyone to know what they were doing. So instead, Oliver grabbed her neck gently and pressed her face to his shoulder. Taking his hand from between them, he grasped both hips, yanking her onto him harder and faster.

Chloe gasped, holding his neck tighter, whimpering into his shoulder, and then finally it hit her. Without thinking, she bit into the soft material of his shirt, teeth no doubt marking his skin.

At the sound of her coming, the feel of her teeth digging into his shoulder, he came undone, thrusting into her harder and finally groaning into her neck as he rode out his orgasm. Moments later, sitting there, her body limp on his, he brushed her hair to the side and tilted his head to look at her. “Was that what you had in mind for lunch?”

Chloe laughed tiredly and rolled her head on his shoulder to get a better look at him. “No. I had no idea you were turned on by casual wear.”

Oliver chuckled. “Chloe, there is nothing casual about you.”

At his words, she smiled lazily. “I love you too.”

Pressing a kiss to her lips Oliver dropped his head back and sighed. “I think your dress remained clean, but my pants...”

“Need to go.” Chloe agreed.

“I’ll change; you straighten yourself out, because I don’t want the rest of the world to know I just took my girlfriend in my office.” Smiling gently down at her, he lifted a piece of damp hair from her forehead. “I’m not making you part of the rumor mill.”

“You always knew how to talk to a girl.”

Kissing her again, he pressed his forehead to her own, nudging her nose slightly with his own. “You’re the only girl I’ve ever cared about that much.” She smiled, in response. “Come on cowgirl.” Oliver grabbed her legs and stood up. “Maybe this way we can avoid further mess. Then I’m getting you some lunch.”

Chloe laughed into his shoulder, trying not to squeeze her legs too tightly as he carried them to the bathroom. With a sigh, she nuzzled her face into his neck, and relaxed, perfectly content to let him carry her weight for once.


End file.
